


The Assignment

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death?, Guilt, Heroic stuff, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn takes on an assignment from King Thranduil to prove to the king how much he loves Legolas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon  
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they did not belong to me. Only the OC.  
> Timeline: AU. Mirkwood 3017.

"No!" Legolas yelled.

He saw what his father did and became furious. He did not want to see the one he loved taken away from him, as he knew it would break his heart.

"Adar, please… I love him…" Legolas begged his father.

"But ionen, he will only bring you heartbreak. You will be left with nothing more than regret and loss, and I do not want to see you burdened like that," Thranduil tried to explain to his son.

Legolas saw his lover being dragged to the dungeons and tried to follow him, but Thranduil held on to him tightly. 

"But ada, I love him…" Legolas begged.

"I said no, Legolas, and I meant it!" Thranduil ordered. 

Legolas watched as his lover disappeared from his sight. He could hear his lover's voice calling to him: "Do not lose hope; I will do anything to be with you…"

'I know…' Legolas thought sadly. 'But I do not want to lose you because of my father…'

~

The next day Thranduil ordered the guards to bring the man to him so that he could stand trial.

"For years our people suffered because they fell in love with a mortal, only to be left with pain in their heart," Thranduil stated.

Aragorn only tried to look at Legolas, and swallowed. He did not know what exactly would happen, but he felt that it could only be something bad. 

"… And what will be the punishment for this mortal, you ask?" Thranduil said.

Legolas heard his father’s words and he feared for his lover… he was afraid of what his father would do.

He had the right to fear. He knew how much his father disliked mortals; he knew and yet he fell in love with one, despite what his father felt.

"He will die in the dungeons alone, without love," Thranduil said coldly.

Legolas started to cry and he begged his father, "But father, I love him… please do not do this father, I love him…"

"And how much does this mortal love you?" Thranduil asked, a sneer on his face as he pointed his finger at Aragorn.

"I will do anything to be with him, anything!" Aragorn said and swallowed hard. He knew that he was not the one that was being asked the question, but he was determined to have his say. Aragorn could not bear to see his lover's face in pain, trying to stand up against his father; he felt that he needed to do something.

"I did not ask you…" Thranduil said. He looked at his son and then at the man.

"You would do anything?" he asked of Aragorn.

"I will do whatever you will say, my lord," Aragorn said.

Legolas looked at his lover as sorrow filled his heart, thinking, 'Do not do this my love, please…'

"Well, if this is what the mortal says, then what more should I say…?" Thranduil said and laughed aloud.

"Please father, no… can you not leave us alone?" Legolas asked. Tears filled his eyes.

Thranduil ignored his son's words and glared at the man. "So be it!" he said.

"Please father… no!" Legolas shouted.

"Your assignment, if you *do* love him as you say you do…" Thranduil began, but was cut by Aragorn. 

"I do love him!"

"Then you should get me…" Thranduil began again, only to be cut off by his son.

"No father… please do not ask him to do that…" Legolas said.

"No… my son, you have no choice… now I will decide who it is you will love… especially when the mortal is only going to die…" Thranduil said.

"No… adar… please… I love him," Legolas pleaded, kneeling next to his father and gripping his father’s hand.

"Guards!" Thranduil called.

The guards came to the king. "Yes, my lord?"

"Take the man to the dark road… give him only a dagger, nothing else. If he survives and brings me back the head, then he will gain my respect and win my son's love. But only if he survives, only if he comes back here alive…" Thranduil said.

"No… father… please… do not send him there. No elf has ever come back alive… please…" Legolas begged. 

"Exactly!" Thranduil said and added, "If he does come back alive, then it is meant for you and he to be together, that the love that you share is strong."

"I will do it!" Aragorn said, and noticed the hard look his lover gave him. He did not wish to lose his lover, and he knew that Legolas did not wish to lose his love as well.

Aragorn gave one last, loving look at his lover before the guards took him outside the castle. They led him into the forest and to the dark road. One of them tossed a small dagger to him before they turned around and left him alone…


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn did not know exactly what it was that he volunteered to kill. He knew that it was something bad by the way Legolas had reacted, insisting that he did not leave.

He sighed, as he knew now that he would have to do anything to show the king that his love for Legolas was true. He only hoped that Legolas would not fade if he died.

“Legolas, my love, I hope that I have not made the wrong choice, as I want to come back to you, as I love you so…” Aragorn whispered as he continued down the dark road, not knowing what it was that lay ahead of him.

As Aragorn walked, he decided he needed another weapon other than the dagger. He passed some strong trees and knew what he should make, suddenly realising what it was he was supposed to kill. He stopped and began to make what he needed.

~-~-~

_In the meantime… within the castle…_

Prince Legolas cried and begged his adar to bring his lover back, but the king ignored his son’s cries. Instead of giving comfort, he called to his guards.

As the guards came, Legolas stared at his father in fear.

“Take my son to the topmost room, where there is only the one window, and lock him inside. The only time it will be unlocked will be to give him food, but then it must be locked again!” the king commanded. 

“No!!!” Legolas shouted, afraid. He was afraid that he would be consumed by darkness before his lover returned to him.

The guards grabbed their loving prince and dragged him to the room. They were not happy doing this and the look on Legolas’ face nearly broke their hearts – except one.

Galdor, Thranduil’s loyal guard, threw Legolas inside the room. He was the only guard that wished to see Legolas hurt. For Galdor had a terrible secret…

~----------~~~~~

A secret that made the king be more evil than he really was, and Galdor used it for his own good.

Galdor thought of how he could ruin the king’s relationship with his son. When he saw the prince and the human together, he gathered his courage and let the king know, taking the king to where the two were.

He knew his plan had succeeded when he saw the look of anger upon Thranduil’s face. 

‘Now my prince, your life is in my hands; you will never rule,’ he thought. Then he smiled and said to his king, “My lord, what would you like done with the human?”

~--------~~~~~~

“No…” Legolas whispered, not believing his father could do this to him. Then he remembered the look on Galdor’s face.

‘Is there any possibility that he saw us?’ Legolas asked himself, wondering at the betrayal. He turned when he heard the door being unlocked.

“It appears that you want to disobey your father, Legolas,” Galdor said as he came into the room, his voice as cold as ice.

Legolas glared at him. “It is Prince Legolas to you,” he said.

Galdor looked hard at him, the keys in his hand. He smiled as he looked at Legolas. “Not as I see it in here,” he said, before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Legolas heard the key turning in the lock, and shivered when he heard Galdor laugh.

“Oh… Aragorn…” Legolas began to sob. “How I wish to see you; my heart is calling for you…”

~-~~~~~~~~

**Outside…**

Galdor continued to laugh as he heard Legolas’ cries. He felt he had succeeded where Legolas was concerned, and all he needed to do now was to continue to destroy the king. Once the king had fallen, the kingdom would be his, and then it would be turned over to Saruman according to the deal that he had made with the wizard.

For Saruman was his lover. The deal that they had made would change Galdor’s life and at the same time ruin that of his friend and the king…

Judging from Thranduil’s reaction, he had succeeded in the king getting his son out of his sight and banishing him to the topmost room, with no chance of escape.

He smiled and walked to his king’s room, another plan forming in his mind.


End file.
